The Team's Dad
by writerfangirl
Summary: Cheesy title yes I know. The team consider their dad to be Batman. Summary sucks. Give it a chance it's way better than it sounds
1. Prologue

**A/N: This is my first YJ fanfic go easy on me. This story was inspired by the story Batdaddy by Elyograg. In this fic robin calls batman with the story. Also, please check out my challenge the Grown Up Challenge. I do not own Young Justice or any brands you may recognise **

Flash, GA, Martian Manhunter,Superman,Wonder Woman, Green Lantern, Canary and Aquaman were back from their mission and we're relaxing for a bit in the Watchtower before they go to the Cave. Flash had a mountain of snacks and brought them to the common room where the returning leaguers were. GA had a can of Coke in hand.

"You think Bats is still mad about not letting him go on the mission?" GA asked

"I don't think so, it was for his own good anyway" said Superman

"Let's see what's on TV" Said Flash. He flicked on the TV and started surfing but one channel caught his attention. _"And in other news the Batman and his children are still keeping Gotham, Central, Metropolis and Star city"_ said the news reporter. All the leaguers eyes widened and looked to Wonder Woman.

"What! How could you possibly think I had something to do with this?"

"Well aren't you and Batman you know..." Hal said trailing off.

"No, no we are not. He has a thing for Catwoman" she reminded them.

"Forgive us we are only trying to solve this mystery" Aquaman said

"Shhh! I'm trying to listen!" said Flash. All the heroes turned their attention to the screen

_"Here is a newscast reported by Vicki Vale last week" The news recording started playing_

_"This is Vicki Vale reporting from the Gotham Greenhouse where Poison Ivy is attacking. She is currently being pursued by not only the Dynamic Duo, but 5 other young heroes who have just been identified as, Kid Flash, Artemis,Miss Martian,Aqualad and Superboy. Let's watch the fight"_

_The greenhouse was filled with gigantic moving vines, the team and Batman were scattered but in sight. The fight was going well, Robin was flipping over the vines and cutting them with Bird-a-rangs, Artemis was shooting explosive arrows in every direction, Kid Flash was running around chopping them with his arms (like what Flash did), Aqualad turned his water bearers into katanas, M'gann was using her telepathy, and Superboy was just having fun._

_Batman trying to get to Ivy while dodging and cutting oncoming vines at the same time. He was doing pretty well, but one lucky vine got him, wrapped itself around his body and he was being strangled. _When they announced the names of the children the leaguers were confused. They thought they were going to show Batman's other birds. Their confusion didn't last long because of what happened next.

S_uddenly all the teens eyes and attitude seemed to darken as they saw their "dad". They left the vines they were fighting and assembled. "IVY" they screamed -in unison mind you. "STAY AWAY FROM OUR DAD" The started attacking her full force. Robin threw bird-a-rangs to release his father, then started attacking Ivy with the others. Batman stood there with a proud smirk on his face. _

The leaguers eyes widened again. Flash started choking on his chips. Dinah had to do the Heimlich Maneuvre on him. Ollie spat out his soda. Aquaman's mouth opened and closed like a fish (see what I did there) Superman fainted, Manhunter froze in place. The others busted out laughing.

"Oh God! your faces!" Said Hal still laughing like a hyena.

"COME AGAIN?!" The 4 mentors and Superman(He's not really much of a mentor) shouted to the screen trying to rewind it with the remote.

"It's you-your fault Clark. You should've just accepted Superboy when you had the-the chance" Dinah said through her laughter

"Oh great Hera!" Diana said clutching her side

"This-this has to be some mistake!" said GA "I can't lose another protégé! Much less to the Bat!" He added freaking out

"This is somewhat disturbing" Manhunter said regaining his composure.

Aquaman threw composure out the window "Batman!? His FATHER?"

"OH MY GOD WHAT IF BATS WAS REPLACED BY AN ALIEN. The kids are in danger!" he said running around the room screaming like a banshee.

"Will you 5 get a grip! What's wrong if the children see Batman as a dad?" said Dinah after she finally stopped laughing. Hal on the other hand had tears in his eyes.

"WHAT WRONG WITH IT?!" They all screamed at Dinah

"WOMAN HAVE YOU LOST IT? BATS COULD CORRUPT THEM AND TURN THEM INTO DEADLY LITTLE NINJA CHILDREN" Oliver screamed at his girlfriend. Who in turn placed a hand on her hip with a look that would make anyone piss their pants.

"What did you say?" she said

"I-I mean, I love you dear" he stuttered

"That's what i thought"

"We have to get to the bottom of this" said said Flash

"Barry I'm with Dinah in this one what's wrong with this?" Said Hal after 5 minutes of laughter

"bu-bu-bu! This is just wrong!" he said not really coming up with a good reason

"We agree" said Manhunter and Aquaman.

"Alright,alright for your peace of mind we'll ask them." said Diana trying to calm them down.

"YES!" said the 5 distraught heroes. with that they all went to the Zeta Tubes and went to the cave

* * *

When they arrived at the cave it was eerily quiet.

"Kids! Bats! We'd like a word from you" said Flash

Suddenly all the lights went out

"What the-" Hal never finished because suddenly they were attacked

The heroes started fighting but they couldn't see anything so GL lit up the room. They still couldn't see anything because the ring can only give so much light with depleted energy. They were all in fighting stances because except for the small light from the ring they were surrounded by darkness. Suddenly there was a blur of black that ran past them.

"Kid?" Flash asked

No response. Suddenly GA had a thought

"Wait what if this is bats' revenge plan for not letting us bring him on the mission?" This got the others thinking

"Maybe" said Manhunter. They all relaxed but tensed again when a voice said

"Dad's not behind this"

"Robin? Stop this instant young man!" said Diana

"Sorry can't do that"

"Artemis? What the hell are you doing?" said Ollie

"Oy! Watch how you talk to my girlfriend before I shove a batarang up your ass!"

"Wally? Since when do you have batarangs?" said Flash

"Since dad gave us utility belts"

"M'gann is that you? What is going on?" said Manhunter

"We're trying to give dad a gift"

"Kaldur? are all of you here?" said Aquaman

"No shit sherlock"

"Conner?" said Canary while Superman said "Superboy?"

"Pft! Figures you don't know my name" Suddenly the light came on but there was no one but Batman there

"What's going on here?" He asked. They turned to face him

"What do you mean what's going on here the kids attacked us because of you!" said Flash clearly still upset about the whole situation.

Batman sighed "Kids show yourselves and tell me what you were doing"

"Hi dad!" said six voices behind the leaguers. They all got startled

"You taught them how to do that?!" said Superman in disbelief

"Yes, we were patrolling Gotham, what'd you expect. Now kids what were you doing?"

"Well dad, we wanted to thank you for the past few weeks so.." Wally started.

"We thought to give you a gift for being a great dad" finished Robin

The leaguers stared at them in shock. Batman sent the team the ghost smile only they could see "And what do they have to do with all this?" He asked clearly amused

"They annoyed you so we thought to prank them" said Artemis.

"Thank you it was a great gift" he said

"WHAT!" said the pranked leaguers

"you corrupted our kids!" said GA overly dramatic

"Will you all calm down and tell me what's the problem?"

"How are you their dad!?" Flash finally blurted out

"Well it all started like this..." said M'gann

**A/N:Review!**


	2. What Happened

**A/N: This is my first YJ fanfic go easy on me. This story was inspired by the story Batdaddy by Elyograg. In this fic robin calls batman Dad. On with the story. Also, please check out my challenge the Grown Up Challenge.**

**Robin P.O.V**

As Batman and I went through the Zeta Beams I can already tell his bad mood is still there. He's pissed because Flash, GA, Martian Manhunter,Superman,Wonder Woman, Green Lantern, and Aquaman went on a mission and he can't go because of his broken leg-courtesy of our dear friend Joker-hence the black boot.(I'm not exactly sure what it's called)

**Recognised, Batman 02, Robin B-01**

KF speeded up to us "Hey Rob! I thought Batman was on a mission with the others?" he asked

"Well he was supposed to be, but Joker decided to leave him a little gift." I said pointing to the boot. After KF saw it he didn't notice Batman disappear into the shadows.

"Oh." He said as realisation dawned upon his face. The rest of the team came to the mission room.

"Hey guys! where's Batman I heard him being announced" asked Artemis as she kissed Wally's cheek. I knew those two would get together, I just can't believe all it took was leaving them alone for 5 minutes, on a mission no less!

"What do you mean he's right-" Wally cut himself off when he realised Batman wasn't there. "Oh come on!" he whined afterwards.

"He's here, just in the shadows" I said with a smirk.

"He's right I can sense annoyance radiating off him" M'gann said. I busted out laughing because of that.

"What is amusing my friend?" asked Aqualad.

"N-nothing. It's just he's really annoyed he didn't get to go to the league mission" I said while giggling a bit.

"You're one to talk" Batman said appearing from the shadows. Everyone seemed to jump because of this. Except me of course.

"Wha- how so?" I asked

"I seem to remember a whiny little boy running around the batcave when he couldn't go out on patrol" He said with a smirk.

"Dad!" I said completely embarrassed the whole team was snickering, even Superboy. But that stopped when they realised what I called Batman.

"So Batman really is your dad?" asked Supey.

"You mean you didn't know?" I asked thinking of how poor my friends' detective skills were

"Well, we had our suspicions.." Artemis said trailing off.

"Well he is my dad, and he will be our den father for a few weeks" I said really happy my dad is here.

"Great! I gotta go get my cookies in the oven" M'gann said rushing off. The rest of the team went back to whatever they were doing and Batman and I went to the gym.

"How do you think this whole shebang'll play out" I said already expecting some sort of messing with the team.

"We'll see" He said with that smirk we use when we're messing with villains. Oh this is gonna be good. I headed off to the gym without Batman. He disappeared again. "So that's how that feels" I say to myself.

**Kid Flash P.O.V**

If Batman is our "den father" for a few weeks then we'll be in for a treat. I was setting up a simple prank for Supey. I'd mess with Robin but since Daddybats is here I wanna live. I was just adjusting the bucket filled with water on his door when I heard "That's going to miss." I yelped causing the water to fall on me. I turn around to see Batman standing behind me. "What?" I ask.

"The trajectory of that bucket will cause it to miss it's target. Turn it like this and it will hit the target with a maximum amount of water" He said adjusting the now empty bucket."and that better not be for Robin" he said

"Uh-uh of course not, thanks Batman" He nodded before disappearing. Damn. I gotta learn how he does that. About an hour later I heard a very angry "WALLY!" I laugh and start running for all it's worth. This is a gonna be a good few weeks.

**M'gann P.O.V**

I pulled out _another _batch of burnt cookies. Ugh! why can't I get this right! I must've thought this aloud because Batman answered me. "I'll call a friend and see if he can help you"

"Um who?"

"Agent A" He said then left. I was genuinely confused, and was even more confused when 10 minutes later an old man in a suit came to the cave. After he taught me how to make cookies I was so grateful. This is a gonna be a good few weeks.

**Artemis P.O.V**

I was practicing hand-to-hand combat on the simulator. I was getting creamed. I just can't seem to take this guy down. I stopped to drink water when I heard Batman "The trick to taking down a bigger opponent is to get them off balanced" I was startled but nodded and tried again. I did the technique and was really happy. "Like that?" I asked only to realise that he was gone. Oh this was gonna be a good few weeks.

**Superboy P.O.V**

Why can't Superman just accept me? This was the thought going through my head while I was watching static.

"Superboy."

I turned to see Batman.

"Is something wrong? you're almost as broody as me"

"No." I grunted.

"Is it Superman?" he asked with a knowing tone.

"How did you-? You know what, never mind you're a bat"

"True. Conner, I know you feel like you're not needed but remember that not everything revolves around the boy scout. you have friends who love you like a brother, M'gann, Canary and even me." After what he said, it makes me think maybe he's right

"Batman, Thank you" I said genuinely happy. He nodded and left. This is gonna be a good few weeks.

**Aqualad P.O.V**

I was practicing with my water bearers but I couldn't quite get the last spell in my spell book(I don't think they actually have a spell book but why not)

"The key to achieving anything is focus" I heard from behind me

"Batman I did not hear you come in"

"Does anyone ever do" He said. I did as I was told and was surprised to see it worked. I turned around to thank him but he was gone. Well now we truly know where Robin gets that from. This is going to be a good few weeks.

**Robin P.O.V**

I was just finishing up when I saw Batman with a proud -dare I say it- _smile _on his face. To anyone else it would've looked like a scowl, but I'm not anyone else now am I. "you liked that?" I asked beaming

"Dick, I always like the way you perform." I grinned like a maniac after that

"I take it you're not in a bad mood anymore?" I said with a smirk

"You could say that"

"Where'd you go anyway"

"Just went around the mountain, helped your friends"

"Really?" I asked shocked he nodded. Oh this is gonna be a good few weeks.

* * *

**1 week later. no P.O.V**

Batman finally got the boot off and was headed to the cave to fetch Robin. It's time to patrol Gotham.

**Recognised, Batman 02**

Batman materialised to see the whole team waiting for him with wide smiles. The past week was good for all of them, they learned things from Batman and had a great week in general. They even seemed closer.

"What's going on?" He asked

"Well.. we talked it over" Robin started

"We thought that since we treat everyone on this team like-" Artemis was cut off by Wally

"Scratch that. Not like, we are family"

"And since you are Robin's dad.." Kal began.

"Could you by any chance..." Conner continued.

"Be our dad" M'gann said with hope in her eyes like the rest of the team.

Batman was honoured to say the least but instead just smiled-yes The Batman smiled in front of others- and said "I would like that".

The team was so happy they all screamed "DAD" and did their first every family hug which Batman returned.

"How about we all patrol Gotham as our first "family" bonding"

"Yes!" Wally and Robin said. the others grinned.

* * *

**In Gotham**

To say the public was shocked when they saw Batman running around with 5 more kids would be the understatement of the century. They even got it on the news. "This is Vicki Vale reporting from the Gotham Greenhouse where Poison Ivy is attacking. She is currently being pursued by not only the Dynamic Duo, but 5 other young heroes who have just been identified as, Kid Flash, Artemis,Miss Martian,Aqualad and Superboy. Let's watch the fight"

The greenhouse was filled with gigantic moving vines, the team and Batman were scattered but in sight. The fight was going well, Robin was flipping over the vines and cutting them with Bird-a-rangs, Artemis was shooting explosive arrows in every direction, Kid Flash was running around chopping them with his arms (like what Flash did), Aqualad turned his water bearers into katanas, M'gann was using her telepathy, and Superboy was just having fun.

Batman trying to get to Ivy while dodging and cutting oncoming vines at the same time. He was doing pretty well, but one lucky vine got him, wrapped itself around his body and he was being strangled.

_Guys! Dad needs help. Ivy's strangling him. Superboy said through the mind-link_. Suddenly all the teens eyes and attitude seemed to darken as they saw their "dad". They left the vines they were fighting and assembled. "IVY" they screamed in unison mind you. "STAY AWAY FROM OUR DAD" The started attacking her full force. Robin threw bird-a-rangs to release his father, then started attacking Ivy with the others. Batman stood there with a proud smirk on his face.

Vicki and her camera man had their jaws touching the ground. "Did. You. Hear. THAT!?" Vicki said off camera. the camera man nodded and pointed the camera at her "Ladies and gentlemen, what you just saw was confirmation that Batman is not only a dad to Robin but also to, Kid Flash, Miss Martian,Artemis,Aqualad,and Superboy. This is the biggest revelation of the year!" They turned the camera back to the heroes who are putting cuffs on Ivy.

"Dad are you okay?" Robin asked.

"Yes Robin I'm fine" he said reassuringly.

"Dad don't lie to us, I can feel pain coming from you"Miss M said.

"Cmon dad let's patch you up at the cave" Artemis said.

Before Batman can protest, Kid Flash said "No buts dad, you have to take care of yourself too.".

"Miss Martian prep the Bio-ship so we can take dad back to the cave" Aqualad said.

"Alright fine, but you have to let me patch you up as well" He said finally giving in to the demands of his new kids.

"Sure dad we'll take up on that deal" said Superboy. With that they boarded the Bio-ship and headed to the cave.

"There you have it folks Batman is a dad to not just 1 young hero but to 6. Back to studio" said Vicki Vale.

* * *

**The next week went generally the same, but there was a little mischief...Batman was spending the night in the cave after much pleading on the team's part.**

He was drinking his morning coffee while reading a newspaper in sweats and a domino mask instead of his usual cowl. Wally and Dick were trying to sneak up on him. But of course they failed. No one can sneak up on _the _Batman.

"you'll have to better if you want to sneak up on me boys" he said

"DANG IT!" they said.

"So dad, what's the agenda today?" Dick said after getting himself a glass of OJ

"Well since we're patrolling in Gotham more often, and you clearly need work on your stealth we're going to teach your siblings a few bat techniques." He said

"We're not that bad dad." Wally said indignantly. While stuffing his face with food.

"Wally I heard your breathing before you even entered the kitchen" he said looking up from his newspaper.

Dick bust out laughing while Wally pouted-yes pouted.

Artemis soon entered the room. "Morning dad, Robin ,babe" she said while yawning

"Morning" The three of them said. while Artemis fixed herself up some breakfast Wally and Dick explained to her what they were doing for today. Artemis was ecstatic. Soon the last three members of the team came into the kitchen, and were informed of today's agenda.

-Time Skip-

"Alright, today you will learn a few essential bat techniques you will use in your missions and Gotham since we've been patrolling there more often. These techniques will include stealth,strategising,hand-to-hand combat, deduction skills and escaping" he said now in his batman suit.

"our first activity will be about escaping, here are all the things you'll need to bring with you now at all times." He said handing them a pack with a variety of lock picks and knives. Each person took a pack and stored them in their suits. "I will restrict each of you with handcuffs and then time you. For now try to get out before 10 seconds is up"

Robin got out within 3 seconds

Artemis got out within 5

Wally within 5 as well

Kaldur within 10

Conner 10

M'gann within 15

"Alright. We'll need to teach Kal, Conner and M'gann how to handle lock picks faster. Wally try it again this time without powers you'll never know if it will be suppressed. Robin and Artemis try now within 8 seconds"

"Yes Dad" They said

After an hour of lock picking, untying ropes and cutting them they could all escape within 5 seconds with or without powers. Batman was swelling with pride with his kids and they knew it. They were taking a break for about 10 minutes. After their rest they eagerly went to stealth

"Yes finally we can disappear like they do." Said Artemis.

"You and me both babe"Wally said.

**"**Dad, will you now tell me how you and Robin can sneak past me even with my super hearing?"asked Conner

"Yes Conner. But don't even think about telling this to Clark"

Conner and even the others snorted "Like I'll ever tell him, I promise dad" he said

Batman was proud of his children. "Dad can we start now? Oh! This is so exciting!" M'gann said getting all giddy.

"As am I dad" agreed Aqualad. When they learned the secret of stealth they we're all smirking evilly. Batman couldn't decide if he should be worried or be proud and maybe even join them. They practised stealth by taking turns being "it" in hide and seek. They finally perfected it-or perfected it more for Robin- in and hour and a half.

All their training was done by the end of the day. They were exhausted but they were happy. When they patrolled in Gotham that night the villains didn't know what hit them. Batman even gave them there own utility belts incase their powers are suppressed or needed extra weapons. As for the kids they were preparing for the day the other leaguers came back because boy, were they in for a surprise. Batman settled on being proud of his children but not joining them.

**A/N:Longest chapter ever! Guys I'm not sure if you liked it but please review. I'm sorry I didn't put the combat, deducting and strategising I dunno anything about it and I couldn't think of anything for deducting. Hope you guys liked it.**


	3. Epilogue

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in so long. Thank you for all the reviews you guys gave I appreciate them all. I do not own Young Justice or it's characters. Now enjoy!**

**No P.O.V**

"And that's what happened" said Conner after they explained the story. The Leaguers had varied expressions. Superman was gobsmacked, Flash and GA had '_WTF!'_ expressions, Manhunter and Aquaman had their eyebrows quirked, BC WW and GL looked like they were turning blue from holding back their laughter. Finally after 10 more seconds BC WW and GL let their laughter win and started laughing with tears in their eyes. Out of the mentors and Superman, Flash was the first one to snap out of his trance

"Our babies have been corrupted!" he wailed then started crying with GA

"I know!" GA agreed. Manhunter and Aquaman just sat there awkwardly not sure what to do, and Superman was still gaping. The team just looked at the scene for a couple more seconds before laughing with the 3 leaguers.

"Dude! we're not corrupted" Wally said through his laughter.

"You're still our mentors we just got extra bat training and a new 'dad'" Artemis agreed.

"Please stop this _scene" _Aqualad practically pleaded. After hearing this Flash and GA looked at each other then put their respectful protégés in bone-crushing hugs.

"Don't you ever scare me like that again" They said in unison. Wally and artemis looked at each other then awkwardly patted their mentors.

"Well..now that everything's cleared up..we'll...um..be going" said Martian Manhunter.

"I'll uh..see you in Atlantis Kaldur" Aquaman said before hurriedly leaving with Martian Manhunter. BC WW and GL who stopped laughing after the kids explained said their goodbyes leaving Superman to deal with the wrath of "The Bat-clan" as Wally dubbed them.

"Well.. Aren't you going to say anything!" Robin said exasperated.

"Yeah, I mean don't tell me you just came here with _that _reaction on ours except Conner's behalf" M'gann agreed. Conner stood there glaring at Clark so intensely that it could probably help him develop heat vision.

While all this Batman was there smirking at his children while thinking "_Ah my kids..torturing the boy scout..I'm so_ proud" So far only Robin could tell what he was thinking- Since they haven't gotten to bat talk yet- and also smirked.

"Uh-Uhm..well...you see.. funny story...DID YOU TEACH THEM THE BAT GLARE?" he exclaimed after he noticed all of them-including Batman- giving the bat glare.

Batman's smirk grew wider it was actually _noticeable _and said "Why, yes, yes I did Clark. They are after all my 'children'" With that said Superman stopped being a douche

_END_

**A/N: Ok so not the best ending but please review**


End file.
